Battlefield
by KiwiStar
Summary: *For World's Biggest Jerichoholic* She couldn't begin to describe the feelings she had for him, but with each argument,their relationship looked more like a battlefield than best friends.Their war was on, and they were both witohut shields.


** Hey there, this is written for my e-sis, Demi, a.k.a The World's Biggest Jerichoholic. She has been so kind and helpful, so I wanted to write her a oneshot using one of the songs she loves (the proof is on her profile, which you should check out while you're there, lol). I own nothing, Demi owns Maddison Baker from the story Life of a Runaway (which is a pretty awesome story). Enjoy, read and review:)**_

* * *

_

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute, it's love_

_And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield_

Madison stood across from Evan as he shook his head. They had gotten into another argument, and it had been bad. He was starting to explain his outburst when she just put her hand up to silence him. She didn't need explanations, she needed Evan back. It seemed strange to her, just an hour ago, they were happy and acting civil towards one another. Now, they were at war.

_One word turns into war_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now_

All he had to say was 'Don't do it' and they were at each other's throats again. Three words and their entire relationship had fallen into jeopardy. It was strange to her how a situation so small and minor could cause so much damage. They could go from best friends to foul enemies in ten minutes. Fear struck Madison's heart every time an argument came up. She was afraid that one day, one of them would take it too far and everything would be ruined.

No, she couldn't let that happen. She was nothing without him and she knew that. He was the one who helped her through everything, the rock she leaned on when things took a turn for the worse. Now, her rock was slowly sliding away and she couldn't do anything to stop it. It was as if she had brought a knife to a gunfight. It was as if she had been sent off to war without a shield.

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall, again_

_Why we gotta fall for it, now...I never meant to start a war_

_You know, I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like_

Madison never meant for things to escalate so far. Sure, a few quick and small jabs here and there she could handle, but when her best friend was actually full-out yelling at her, her wall began to slowly crumble. She never wanted this; the arguing, the telling and screaming had begun it's cycle again. It would happen, then when Evan and her had finally decided to reconcile, it started up again. Her mind couldn't register it. She never wanted to hurt him, and with each argument, it felt like she was slowly driving a stake through heart and with every argument, the stake went further and further in. His pain only made her hurt more.

Now, as she stood across from him, her mind trying to grasp why they had fought this time. It was over something small, something irrelevant in the long run. She had known love was a battlefield, but this was taking it too far. Nobody wants to feel like loving somebody is like going off to war, yet it was the feeling she felt every single day.

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm_

_If we can't surrender_

_Then, we're both gonna lose what we have, oh, no_

_Better go and get your armor (get your armor), _

_get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor _

_(get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your_

However, she didn't want to lose either. She didn't want to draw back and let him know he won. No, she couldn't give up and wave that white flag of surrender. Madison knew he felt the same way. And she knew that they would lose their bond if they didn't stop soon. She couldn't let that happen, she _wouldn't_ let it happen. If he wanted to fight, he might as well just go and get his armor because the stake would only be driving deeper into both their hearts.

_We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)_

_And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright_

_'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

Putting a hand on his arm, Madison sighed as tears welled up in her eyes. "Ev, I don't want to fight you and we can just put our problems aside for now. I-I'm going home and when I come back, maybe we can work this out. I love you too much to hurt you anymore, and we don't have to fight anymore. This love shouldn't feel like a battlefield like it always does. I have to go, and I promise I'll be back."

Evan was speechless. After a few moments of soaking in her words, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Maddie," He paused and her heart went into her throat, anticipating his next words. "I love you too." With that, she nodded and quickly left the house before Evan could see the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

_I guess you better go and get your armor..._


End file.
